Kawaī Tsuna no ainoseikatsu ?
by Kuroda Miyako
Summary: The love began as they we're kids and become so much more ? one-shot for Tuna-fish. TsunaxOC


_**What a Boyfriend SHOULD do:**_

_**beta-ed by: Mia Heartnet**_

* * *

1. Age: 5

**Q:** Kiss on the Cheek?

**A:** "We're friends"

They where 5 when Tsuna gave Akemi a kiss as a thank you for being friends.

* * *

2. Age: 6

**Q:** Kiss on the Forehead?

**A:** "I hope we're together forever"

They were playing in a flower maze when Tsuna fell and bumped his forehead on the floor and Akemi kissed it to make it better while saying they will be together forever.

* * *

3. Age: 7

**Q:** Kiss on the Hand?

**A:** "I adore you"

They where playing princess and he kissed her hand as he was playing the prince.

* * *

4. Age: 8

**Q:** When she stares at your mouth?

**A:** Kiss her

It was a short sweet kiss. They were in the park eating ice cream, he had some on his mouth. She stared at his lips, he noticed and licked it away and then smirked at her, she blushed and turned away. He titled her head to him, she was confused, he kissed her and walked away living her dumbstruck and blushing madly.

* * *

5. Age: 10

**Q:** When she teases you?

**A:** Tease her back and make her laugh.

"Idiot"

"Nerd"

"Meanie"

"Ms. perfect"

"Mr. egoistic"

"Little girl"_ **[1]**_

"Smart ass"

"Ugly"

"Bastard"

_*wind blows*_

"polka" _**[2]** *smirk*_

_*blushing like mad*_ "pervert _**[3]**_...but you are my pervert" _*smiling*_

"My beautiful angel"

"Hahahahahha... thank you " _*kisses Tsuna on the cheek *_

* * *

6. Age: 11

**Q:** When she pushes you or hits you?

**A:** Grab her and don't let go

Akemi was running away from the pain she felt at school, today she was like always, bullied, but today was worse than ever. As she was running she heard an other pair of foot steps so she stopped and looked back only to stare into Chocolate-brown eyes which belonged to no one but the one and only Sawada Tsunayoshi, as she looked in his eyes he grabbed her and, she started struggling so she could run away again but he kept on holding her and didn't let go.

* * *

7. Age: 12

**Q:** When she runs up to you crying, the first thing you say is?

**A:** "Who's butt am I kicking?"

It was after school when Akemi came running and crying to Tsuna and the first thing he said to her was "Who's butt am I kicking?" while trying to calm down Akemi.

* * *

8. Age: 13

**Q:** When she grabs at your hand?

**A:** Hold hers and play with her fingers

They were in class and the lesson was boring, so she grabbed Tsuna hand and he began to play with her fingers while the two of them smiled happily.

* * *

9. Age: 14

**Q:** Call her at 12:00 am on her birthday?

**A:** To tell her you love her.

_*ring ring ring*_

"_*yawn*_ hello?"

"Hey, happy b-day and I love you" _*hangs up*_

"Eh...EEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!?" _*blushing*_

* * *

10. Age: 15

**Q:** When she walks away from you mad?

**A:** Follow her

Akemi was mad at her boyfriend Tsuna _(who was over at her house for studying)_ because he eat her strawberry shortcake and wouldn't say sorry, so she walked away but now he keeps on flowing her and it made her even more angry. Really, how much can he keep up with her?... oh right, he is the best runner in the class... crap...

_'Why can't he stop flowing me and calling/shouting my name... geez the people are staring already staring at us but I have too admit that this is kind of sweet from him' _thought Akemi while she stopped walking and didn't notice when Tsuna caught up with her and sneaked his arms around her waist but she took notice when his hot breath tickled her neck. And the next few words he said made her heart melt.

"Sorry, please don't be mad at me but you look cute when you're mad and _*he turned her around so they had eye contact and were face to face, he was leaning closer until their faces where inches away*_ I love you" and with that he kissed her, Akemi melting into the kiss... she obviously forgave him.

* * *

11. Age: 16

**Q:** When you see her start crying?

**A:** Just hold her and don't say a word

Today was the worst day in Akemi's live, her parents died yesterday, and today was her parents funeral. Everything that happened can't believed by her, yesterday seemed so normal until the evening where she got a call that said that her parent died. She quickly fell on her knees and ended the call before she began to sob, Tsuna who that evening was over heard a thump, and fearing for Akemi's safety he ran to her to see what happen as he saw that she was crying he hugged her tightly against his chest and whispered in a gentle voice that everything was going to be ok in her ear to calm her down. The funeral was slowly coming to an end and everyone pitied her and her little sister Yumiko who was sobbing uncontrollably in Fuuta arms. But Akemi didn't cry at the funeral, later as the funeral ended the Nana brought Yumiko with them _(as she heard that Akemi's parents died she offered her home for them but Akemi said no, and that just Yumiko should live with them)_. So the only people at her home and that's when she broke down while Tsuna held her in a tight embrace and said nothing, rubbing circles on her back trying to comfort her, when he couldn't hear her sobbing anymore but just her breathing he saw that she was asleep so he brought her in bed and sat on the floor till sleep fall over him too.

* * *

12. Age: 17

**Q:** Stay up all night with her?

**A:** When she's sick

Akemi got a really bad cold so Tsuna decide that he will take care of her which was a really funny day but in the end it was worth because she gave him a kiss on his lips as a thank you.

* * *

13. Age: 18

**Q:** When she lays her head on your shoulder?

**A:** Tilt her head up and kiss her.

They we're on the way home with the train as Akemi feel asleep while her head rested on Tsuna shoulder, Tsuna turned his head to the right then left as he saw that all the other people were old married couples, a mother with her son head resting on her lap while sleeping as she stroked the boys black hair with a smile on her face. He turned back to Akemi and tilt her head a little up and gave her a short but sweet peck on the lips before turning fast back and blushing like mad but smiling but what he didn't catch was that after the peck Akemi was smiling.

* * *

14. Age: 19

**Q:** When you see her walking?

**A:** Sneak up and hug her waist from behind

When Tsuna saw his girlfriend walking before him, so he decide that he sneaked up and hugged her waist from behind. Then he leaned closer to her ear and whispered "good morning mi angel" gave her a peck on her cheek and walked way smirking like nothing happened, leaving her awestruck and gaping like a gold fish but he sure saw that her cheeks got red.

* * *

15. Age: 20

**Q:** Kiss her?

**A:** In the pouring rain

It was a rainy day and Akemi was in the park sitting on a bench thinking why she was running away then suddenly she remebered that her boyfriend was at the juvenile shop and saw him hugging another girl after that everything got black.

_'Why today? why now? when he doesn't love me anymore then he can say it but no he better betrays me and on our anniversary too... that... that bastard!'_ while Akemi was to engrossed in her little world she didn't notice that Tsuna was already there and he started hugging her to death.

"Can't... brea... breath... b-baka"

"Oh, sorry... so why did you ran away?"

"So that you could be alone with your little girlfriend..."

"Huh?"

"You heard me!?" yelled Akemi as she stood up ready to run away again but Tsuna hold her tight and at the same time gently by her hand, meanwhile Akemi was struggling so that she could get away, but Tsuna didn't let go.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about, its the _woman_ in that shop" she said venom tipping from her tongue

"Baka! that was a worker from the shop, she was helping me to find a perfect ring for you!"

"Ehh...?"

_*blushing like mad*_ "You know... I... want... to... marry... you..."

"Huh?"

"Argh... DAMN! IT WILL YOU MARRY ME!?"

"Hey wha-" Akemi was about to say but was cut of with a passionate kiss from Tsuna, after few minutes with out air they broke apart both panting heavily and blushing.

"Yes..."

"Huh?"

"Yes, I will marry you" said Akemi as Tsuna broke into a wide grin and put the ring _(which had a red ruby on it)_ on her ring finger.

* * *

16. Age: 20

**Q:** Kiss on the Lips?

**A:** "I love you"

It was their wedding day, Akemi was in her dressing room while Haru did some final touches _(Haru and Gokudera are married since 2 years ago and have a daughter named Makoto who is three, she has her chocolate-brown hair in the same hairstyle as her mother when she was younger and before her jade blue eyes are glasses, she is just as sweet as her mother and temperamental like her father. Haru is a famous fashion designer and Gokudera is a famous doctor who owns a hospital, and Nagi (a.k.a Chrome) was feeding her son (3 months old named Aoi) while her daughters (4 years old twins) where watching Haru (Nagi and Mukuro married at the age of 18/17 and had the twins since Nagi was 17 both Aya and Ami (both girls) were mini versions of them, Mukuro was always happily spoiling his daughters and son while Nagi was always there to film if the children where learning something new and happily spoiling her children. Nagi over the years did lose her shy attitude and was now a housewife, had longer hair and Mukuro is a famous lawyer)._

"There you go!" Haru smiled at Akemi "are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Then let this wedding begin!"

_*knock knock*_

"Come in!"

Iemitsu and Mukuro came in.

"Are you ready?" asked the Iemitsu, Iemitsu is going to take over the father part at the wedding _(since her parents died and he adopted her and her sister and he still hopes that Fuuta and Yumiko will one day marry too)_ and Akemi nodded.

"Then let this ceremony begin" said Mukuro as he and the other girls where right behind him, as they where in front of the doors to the aisle Akemi was a little nervous but when the doors opened all her worry was gone as she saw Tsuna, and for Tsuna, as soon as he saw Akemi his breath was caught in his throat.

_'She... she is so beautiful, like an angel that came from heaven, just for me and in a little while she is going to be mine and mine alone' _though Tsuna still holding his breath.

"Tsuna breath, we don't want to rush you to the hospital" whispered Takeshi to Tsuna to calm him down **_(A/N: Akemi's friends where her maids and Bianchi is her maid of honor, Gokudera, Takeshi and Ryohei were the best men)_**

"Who gives this woman away" asked Knuckles.

"Me" said Iemitsu as he walked away to sit beside Nana.

"Do you Sawada Tsunayoshi Sawada take Kobayashi Akemi Ariana as to your wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Kobayashi Akemi Ariana take Sawada Tsunayoshi as your husband?"

"I do" they exchanged the rings

"If anyone is against this wedding so may he or she say it now or may them be silent forever"

_Silence..._

"From now one you are wife and husband, you may now kiss the bride" said Knuckles and that was all that had to be said and Tsuna brought Akemi in a passionate kiss.

And everyone cheered for the happy newlyweds.

* * *

17. Age: 20

**Q:** Kiss on the Shoulder?

**A:** "I want you"

Two little words: Our wedding **_(Alice: *blush* ...uh...mhh...I let this for your Imagination girls ' but when she reads M rated story she doesn't show any emotion and now she is embarrassed. heck she even reads some time Shonnen-ai...' Alice: *glares* what were you just right now thinking about? Girls: *glups* n-nothing A-Alice-sama Alice: hmmm... girls 's-scary v-very scary')_**

* * *

18. Age: 21

**Q:** Kiss on the stomach?

**A:** "I'm ready"

It was one year after was Akemi's and Tsuna's wedding, and now Akemi was eight months pregnant and it looked like their child would be due January.

"Okaeri" **[4]**

"Okaranisai Anata" **[5] **said Akemi as she pecks Tsuna on the lips.

"Where is my little one " said Tsuna as he kissed Akemi on the stomach while thinking.

_'I'm ready'_

"You will be a great father" she said as he nods.

_'I'm so ready'_

* * *

**[1] and [2]: Natsume from Gakuen Alice _(which I don't own)_ always says to Mikan**

**[3] What Mikan always says to Natsume when he calls her polka**

**[4] I'm home [5] welcome home and dear/you**

**Alice: so how was it?**

**Tsuna and Akemi: _*blushing madly*_**

**Nagi and Mukuro: it was sweet and thank you for making us a couple**

**Alice: _*smiling*_ you're welcome**

**Haru: _*glaring at me* _WHY. DID. YOU. MAKE. ME. HIS. WIFE!? _*pointing at Gokudera*_**

**Alice and Gokudera: _*smirking*_ but you liked it~**

**Haru: NO!**

******Gokudera: YES!**

**Haru: NO!**

******Gokudera: YES!**

**Alice: since you two will keep fighting, will you 4 do the rest please?**

**Tsuna, Akemi, Nagi and Mukuro: _*smiling*_ R&R no flams bye-bye and thank you for reading!**


End file.
